In operation of a computing system, an error correction code (ECC) is commonly implemented into computer memory. Error correction includes Reed-Solomon (RS) error correction code, where Reed-Solomon codes are non-binary, algebraic, cyclic error correction codes.
In some implementations, an ECC codeword, such as a Reed-Solomon codeword, may be distributed across several memory devices, which may include several non-volatile memory devices. In such a manner, the loss of any particular memory device may not result in the loss of stored data as the remainder of the stored codeword may be used to correct for the unavailability of the lost memory device.
However, in normal operation accessing such a codeword stored in multiple memory devices in general requires a significant amount of power and bandwidth as obtaining the codeword requires a memory access in each of the memory devices to obtain the portion of data contained in such memory devices.